Продление жизни
'Продление жизни ' или ' продление срока жизни ' — общее название методов и систем мер, целью которых является увеличение максимума или средней продолжительности жизни людей, за счет замедления или изменения процессов старения. Продолжительность жизни может быть ограничена несчастными случаями, болезнями, например, такими как рак, болезнями сердца или сердечно-сосудистой системы, а также всеобщим процессом старения, присущим всем живым организмам. ]] Направления развития Общие закономерности процесса старения и их исследования относятся к области геронтологиии, которая изучает биологические механизмы старения. Максимальная продолжительность жизни определена нормами старения, врождённой предрасположенностью, зависящей от генов и внешними экологическими факторами. К основным существенным факторам, которые влияют на продолжительность жизни человека, относят пол, генетику, уровень здравоохранения, гигиену, диету и качество пищи, уровень физической активности, образ жизни, социальную среду. В настоящее время, широко признанным считается метод увеличения максимальной продолжительности жизни за счет диеты, которая ограничивает потребление калорий. The Anti-Aging Plan: Strategies and Recipes for Extending Your Healthy Years by Roy Walford (page 26) Теоретически, увеличение максимальной продолжительности жизни может быть достигнуто, за счёт периодической замены повреждённых тканей, Tissue Engineering and Regenerative Medicine International Society «молекулярным ремонтом» Journal of Nanobiotechnology или омоложением повреждённых клеток, молекул и тканей. На среднюю продолжительность жизни влияют регулярные физические нагрузки, вредные привычки, такие как курение или чрезмерное потребление сахара. Многие исследования стремятся не только понять природу старения, но и пытаются развивать методы, которые влияют на процессы старения или могут замедлить их. Первичная стратегия продления жизни, по мнению таких исследований, состоит в том, чтобы применять доступные методы анти старения в надежде на то, что будущее развитие медицины позволит решить многие проблемы кардинальным способом. Согласно Раймонду Kurzweil это может произойти приблизительно к 2020 году. Ray Kurzweil, The Singularity is Near (When Humans Transcend Biology),(2005) Penguin Books ISBN 0-14-30.3788-9 Многие полагаются на будущие прорывы в омоложении тканей организма с помощью стволовых клеток, заменой органов (искусственными органами или органами животных), а также надеясь, что «молекулярный» или генетический ремонт устранит все процессы старения и болезни. Могут ли такие прорывы случиться в течение следующих нескольких десятилетий, предсказать невозможно. Направление, основанное на методах крионики предлагает сохранять тело или часть его в надежде, что будущая медицина сможет устранить болезнь, омолодить их и вернуть к новой жизни. Этические аспекты увеличения максимальной продолжительность жизни человека, широко обсуждаются в обществе, религиозными, политическими деятелями и учёными. Но движение по увеличению продолжительности жизни, которое началось в начале 1980-ых, быстро растёт среди учёных и широкой публики. Стратегии продления жизни Свойство старение объясняется накоплением повреждений макромолекул, в клетках, тканях и органах. Максимальная продолжительность жизни иногда достигаемая отдельными людьми составляет примерно 120—130 лет. Необходимо отметить, что на протяжении жизни, процесс отмирания отдельных клеток происходит всегда и организм обеспечивает своевременную замену новыми клетками и удаление остатков или мусора из распавшихся клеток. Поэтому большая часть медицины, для увеличения продолжительности жизни предлагает активизировать системы организма диетами, пищевыми добавками и витамины. Другой, менее популярный метод — это применение гормонов или гормональных препаратов. Известен, по крайней мере, один феноменальный случай, когда процесс старения, по невыясненным причинам, изменился на противоположный. Начался процесс непрерывного омоложения, в результате которого человек умер, прожив меньше, чем средняя продолжительность жизни. Другой известный феномен имел место с буддийским настоятелем Итигэловым, который умер и был похоронен, но через 70 лет, его извлекли. Осмотр медиков показал, что все ткани сохранились, а следов процесса разложения не было обнаружено. Фото Определить границу умер человек или жив иногда очень сложно, например, в состоянии клинической смерти или летаргического сна. Клонирование и замена органов Биотехнологии и исследования по клонированию частей и стволовых клеток в настоящее время проводятся на животных и не могут предложить замену каких либо частей стареющего тела 'новыми' частями, выращенными искусственно. Эксперименты по пересадке мозга, проводимые на обезьянах и собаках, в середине 20-ого столетия, потерпели неудачу из-за процессов отторжения и неспособности организма быстро восстановить нервные связи, обеспечивающие процессы функционирования организма. Сторонники замены частей тела и клонирования утверждают, что необходимые биотехнологии могут появиться в будущем. Исследования стволовых клеток и клонирования вызывают противоречия и с моральными нормами (биоэтика). Кроме того, оказалось, что у некоторых пациентов, кому были пересажены органы, иногда появляются новые поведенческие привычки или пристрастия, свойственные тем лицам у кого этот орган был взят . Специальных исследований и статистически значимых результатов по этой теме не имеется, поскольку такие исследования связаны с большими затратами. Криоконсервация Обоснование для применения этого метода заключается на предположении, что при криогенных температурах не возникнет изменений в биологической ткани в течение тысяч лет, — и даёт сторонникам этого метода надежду, что будущая медицина решит их проблемы. Однако ещё никто не проводил столь длительного опыта. При криоконсервации людей или животных не замораживают, так как лёд разрушает ткани тела. Все известные методы включают использование дополнительных средств — криопротекторов, предотвращающих формирование льда, подобно антифризам. Приостановленная мультипликация Приостановленная мультипликация — замедление процессов жизни искусственными средствами. Дыхание, биение сердца, и другие непроизвольные функции могут происходить, но обнаружить их можно только специальными средствами. Эксперименты проводились на собаках, свиньях и мышах. Используется сильное охлаждение для замедления функций. Ученые замещают кровь животных на охлажденные растворы (физиологический раствор) и они находятся в состоянии клинической смерти в течение трех часов. Затем возвращают кровь и запускают систему кровообращения с помощью электростимуляции сердца. Известны такие состояния человека как летаргический сон, в некоторых случаях невозможно обнаружить дыхание и биение сердца, отсутствуют признаки старения, иногда человека признают умершим. Однако в тех редких случаях, когда пациенты выходили из состояния летаргического сна, процессы старения ускорялись. Летаргический сон Перезагрузка сознания Перезагрузка сознания — передача человеческого разума или сознания на какой либо материальный носитель подобно технологии компьютера. Понятие основано на представлениях материализма, который утверждает, что человеческий дух полностью составлен из очень сложной системы физических и химических взаимодействий. В настоящее время неизвестно, как существует сознание, как и с помощью чего «читать» «содержание» человеческой памяти. Некоторые возможности в этом направлении демонстрируют медиумы или экстрасенсы. Теософия и Антропософия представляют структуру человека не только в виде физических и химических взаимодействий, но и в виде дополнительной системы тонких тел. Энергетическая медицина Одно направление энергетической медицины предлагает системы, в основе которых лежит активизация естественных механизмов саморегуляции, и самовосстановления за счет внешних источников энергии или воздействий, относящихся к медицинским методам рассмотренным выше. Другое, основано на представлениях антропософии, предлагает учитывать и воздействовать не только на физические системы, но и на системы тонких тел, включая кармические структуры, Диагностика и коррекция кармы оказывающие влияние на события, которые материализм относит к случайным факторам, например, несчастные случаи. Некоторые положения этих взглядов подтверждаются исследованиями реинкарнаций или методами регрессивного гипноза, другие остаются спорными. Многие верят в капсулы для омоложения, которые ественно работают как эффект плацебо. На что идут люди ради омоложения. Примечания См. также *Трансгуманизм *Ожидаемая продолжительность жизни *Максимальная продолжительность жизни * Старение * Человек разумный * Продолжительность жизни Ссылки * Нанотехнологии и наномедицина * Нанотехнологии в медицине * Психология и долголетие Зарубежная литература * Leonid A. Gavrilov & Natalia S. Gavrilova (1991), The Biology of Life Span: A Quantitative Approach. New York: Harwood Academic Publisher, ISBN * John Robbins' [http://www.healthyat100.org Healthy at 100] garners evidence from many scientific sources to account for the extraordinary longevity of Abkhasians in the Caucasus, Vilcabambans in the Andes, Hunzas in Central Asia, and Okinawans. * Beyond The 120-Year Diet, by Roy L. Walford, M.D. * Forever Young: A Cultural History of Longevity from Antiquity to the Present Door Lucian Boia,2004 ISBN 1861891547 * Saleeby,MD, J. P. «Wonder Herbs: A Guide to Three Adaptogens», Xlibris, 2006. Категория:Старение Категория:Геронтология Категория:Расширение человеческих возможностей